Trust my Wicked Wings- A Fairly Oddparents fan story
by tuxffinite
Summary: One day, Foop takes a walk into a forest to calm himself down from a previous situation. But he meets someone thats... oddly annoying. He doesnt want anything to do with them, but that person keeps trying. Who knows, one day they’ll be friends, or even more..? Interested? Then read!
1. Chapter 1: The fairy from the forest

Part 1

The fairy from the forest

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

SLAM!

The enraged voice was cut off by the slam of a door. Foop's door.

he just had another fight with his father. Again. He and his father didn't have the best of relationships. The square child released his strength and let tears roll down his face. He tried not to sob too loudly as flowers started blooming from the rock floor. _Oh right, whenever I cry good things happen. Why do I have to be the opposite?_

His face was warm and wet and he covered his face with his arms.

He hated living like his. But he has no choice.

Once he stopped crying he rubbed his small blue arms. All he needed to do was calm down. Everything is always ok after that.

 _Maybe I should... go outside. Yeah. That's a good idea. I should get outside more often. Actually, I spend most of my time outside trying to destroy Poof or Timmy Turner... I should just try to relax this time._

The blue baby opened the door as slowly as he could, and peered outside. Not a parent in sight. He slowly creeped out and tip-toed- not floated- to the front door. His hand was nearly on the doorknob, until...

"Watcha doin' there sweetie?"

He nearly gasped and turned around. It was only his mum. He sighed and spoke.

"I'm going out."

"Out where?"

He sighed once again. This is probably how his father felt.

"...Somewhere."

"Sounds reasonable to me!"

Anti Wanda floated up to her son and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Me and your father are going out soon. He's mad for some reason.."

Uh oh. Being reminded of that again wasn't a good thing. His eyes started watering up again, his eyes like a faucet. But he had to hold them in, he didn't want to cry in front of his mother. It was embarrassing, and.. he actually loved his mother. He wouldn't want to worry her, she was sensitive. But after the kiss she just floated off cheerfully. That's something he admired about his mother. She was always so happy, even though it was annoying most of the time. When she was gone he opened the front door and closed it behind him. Finally. He was free. But, there was no safe place in Anti Fairy World where he could actually be truly free.

 _The forest!_

The forest was the perfect place.

Foop decided it would also be too quick to just poof there, so he decided to float. It would make him more relaxed anyway.

~timeskip~

He was here. The green trees, the soft grass, it was a fantasyland for magical creatures. But not really for anti fairies. Foop could utterly destroy the place in seconds, but decided not to. He had a soft side that no one really knew about. He was flying through the woods, letting his inner self admire his surroundings. Suddenly, a leaf found its way to the ground. The kid's eyes widened at it, and quickly ran up to it and stomped of it.

"Haha, got you now PUNY leaf!!"

He held out his bottle like it was a sword. A chuckle escaped his mouth. But he didn't mind, he was alone. He could have fun with no rules. Nobody watching. Just him. But before he could zap the leaf another one smacked him in the face, which made him give a little "Oof!"

"There's MORE!? I won't stop until you're all VAPORISED!"

Wings spread out, and off he went. The blue baby was laughing with joy, even though he was just chasing a puny object. He hasn't had this much fun in a long time! He was so happy he forgot where he was flying, and crash landed... into a tree.

"AAUGH!!"

 _SMASH!_

There was a giant _THUD_ that could be heard through the forest. After that, the forest seemed silent. His square body slid down the trunk slowly and painfully until he reached the ground, face in dirt. He sat up, and didn't even want to think about what he possibly looked like.

"Ooooh, nature.. one more shot and you're GONE!" He whispered to himself. the bat winged fairy wiped all the debris off himself and continued to walk, not wanting to end up in a tree again. His hands were behind his back, looking rather polite.

"Hmm.. I should really come here more often, the living world isn't so bad. Maybe I could show mother this place.. if she doesn't eat the bushes thinking they're vegetables. Father would be so..."

A worried expression was spread onto his face.

Oh no.. his father.

He had completely forgot.

Did his father even notice he was gone?

Probably not. He sucks anyway.

Or maybe he did. He's probably enraged.

Thoughts kept swirling in the anti fairy's head, until he realised he was about to cry again.

"Keep it together, me! This is utterly disgraceful for your position!"

His small paw like hands wiped his tears away and flicked them, then ending up on the ground. There was suddenly a hsssss sound.

"Woops, forgot my tears were acid. Sorry Mother Nature!"

 _snap._

His ears perked.

There was a snap. Was it the cliche sound of a stick snapping?

 _I thought I was alone.. who else would be here?_

Foop tried to remember where the sound came from again. It was over from a wad of bushes. He quietly tip toed over to the wad, his wings folded on his back in case they got caught in something, or made weird flapping sounds on their own. From his view, he could see the head of a... bird!

"A bird? Ooo~ I'll be adding THIS one to my collection!"

A blue hand made its way into his pocket, pulling out a sling shot that he carried with him all the time. He tried hurting Timmy with that once, but he ducked just in time and hit Vicky in the knee. He got kicked after that. Also an F in his face. A blood nose arrived shortly. But whatever, he was going to kill a bird! On his own! And hang it on his bedroom wall! He reached down slowly and picked up a random rock from the grass. Every step kept making his wings twitch, which would happen every time he got VERY excited. This was the second time that it's happened. What about the first time, you may ask? Well, all we know he was in his bedroom at the time...

 _Cough cough ANYWAY-_

He couldn't help but keep chuckling to himself, but not too loudly otherwise he'll scare it off. He was nearly infront of the bushes now, his hand pulling back the ammo, one with the elastic. Until...

"FIRE!!"

He let go. The rock flew through the air at rapid speed and hit the bird STRAIGHT in the eye, but let out an-

"YOUCH!!"

"What the?!" The anti fairy spoke in shock. He quickly ran up to the bushes and looked over. It was a... girl? Dressed up as a... bird. She was also whispering to herself.

"G-Gosh.. it hit the birds eye but it still hurt!.. these feathers ain't strong enough anymore.."

Her head was down so Foop couldn't see her face yet, but decided to examine her for a while. Her hat was the shape of a birds head, and that's what he hit. She also seemed to be wearing a pink feathery suit. On the back was a cape, designed to look like bird wings. He wondered if they actually worked. But the bird cosplayer finally looked up. Her bright, sky blue eyes met Foop's mysterious purple ones.

"Who are you?" The anti spoke.

"Who are you?" The bird girl replied. He sighed. He knew she was going to be obnoxious.

"I'm Foop, a baby anti fairy. Now answer my question."

"..what's an anti fairy?"

"Ugh, are you creatures ever knowledged?"

"I've never been to school before. What's it like?"

He was slightly shocked, but tried not to show it. who gets a chance to go to school when you live in a forest alone? Pathetic.

"It's exactly like a prison filled with other idiotic creatures, while these "adults" try to educate you with information that we will NOT need for the rest of your life, a-aND IT JUST MAKES ME WANT TO THROW THEM ALL IN AN ACTIVE VOLCANO!"

and with that, booming thunder occurred, which scared the small girl. He looked back at her, still mad.

"Now TELL me who you are or your other bird eye will go BYE-BYE!"

He whipped out his hand which was holding his magic bottle, about to zap, pointed directly at her.

"AAAHH!! PLEASE DONT!!" She yelled back in fear, covering her whole body with her giant cape.

Aha. Fear. Something that he absolutely loved. His wings twitched a bit. But his eyes started to wander over her body again, until he noticed something.

"...Where are your wings?"

She peeked through her cape to look at him, his expression very stern. He reminded her of something.. something bad...

"..my wings?"

"Yes, you're wings. Can your seed sized brain not compute simple words?"

Truth is, she didn't know half of the words in that sentence. But she pretended to know anyway.

"Ah... my wings.."

This was a bad subject to cover.

She reached the pink feathery cape behind her and flipped it around.

"Made them myself."

She pulled a cute smile.

"Don't lie to ME!"

Foops voice was higher than before. But he was trying not to shout, because he knew it wasn't worth it.

She slowly put the cape down and broke eye contact, the smile fading away. Until he realised she's been smiling at him since she first spoke. She's either just very polite or actually.. likes him? But what are the chances of that?

"When I was born, I was born without wings."

"..What?"

"My parents were scared, and I seemed like a disgrace to the whole fairy community! People hated me, they thought I was wrong. They said I was an imperfection, just because of some body part that wasn't on my back, hehe, silly me!"

During this small story, she was smiling the entire time. As if she didn't care at all, or she was just hiding something.

"Do YOU have any flaws?"

The square shaped baby gave her a look again. It wouldn't be that bad telling her about his insecurities, right? They both seem like.. defects.

"I'm an anti fairy.. a fairy like me can't exist without its counterpart, a normal fairy, like your kind. Except with wings.."

he said that last part rather quietly.

She was still listening.

"Anyway, I am the anti version of Poof, a fairy baby. He is loved by everyone, and always gets all the attention! And since he exists, I exist. I have to share the small spotlight with him, which honestly gets on my nerves! Nobody pays attention to anti fairies unless we do something extremely terrible!! I would even KILL just to get his popularity! But again, if he goes... then I go too..."

Saying this out loud seemed to sadden Foop, as he floated down and sat on the grass in front of the feathered girl. He was also averting his eyes. There was worry in them. He hated showing it, but, it was hard to resist.

She seemed to be bothered too. Perhaps she's not the only one mistreated..

"Hey.. our errors make us alike. We could be buds!"

His purple eyes looked up at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah! And who cares what they even say or think? People judge me because they can't accept anyone different. People don't notice you because you're stuck in a shadow, and haven't found your spotlight yet."

Foop pulled a small smile.

"Wise words for a bird."

She giggled.

But then his eyes were drawn to something behind her. The sunset.

The sunset!

"OH GOSH!" He shrieked as he suddenly stood up and scared her.

"THE SUN IS SETTING! I BETTER GET HOME NOW!" He said as he was shaking his bottle again, charging up.

"WAIT!!"

"Huh?"

The girl stood up.

"Before you leave!.. my name is Peach."

"Peach.." he muttered under his breath.

"But, just incase we don't see each other again.."

She took of her bird hat revealing her fleecy, blonde hair. She then plucked out a pink feather from it, and gave it to the anti.

"But we'll let Father Time decide, right?"

All he did was stare at it, his eyes probably glittering from amazement and meaning.

"..Right"

She then took a few steps backwards.

"You can go now!"

"O-Oh, right.. Uhh, thanks for being in my sling shot range!"

"Hehe! You're welcome!"

He gave one last wave before poofing back into his dark, gloomy home.


	2. Chapter 2: To the forest again

Part 2

To the forest again

The shrieking of a bell indicated that the school day has come to a close. A mob of young magical creatures rushed out the double doors, and when most of them were gone a small anti fairy hovered outside, bag on his back.

"Ah, the school day climax. My favourite part of the day. Except the part when we learn about globalisation!"

Instead of going to the school bus like he always does, he decided to take a different route. The peculiar child slipped away unnoticed to the back of the school, and off he went. He was actually going to the place where he first met Peach, the forest. He hadn't told anyone about it, not even a peep. But he's an anti fairy, of course he keeps a lot of secrets. He slightly liked Peach, he felt like he could trust her. This was as abnormal feeling for him though, he's never felt like this about anyone before. But since he was going to the forest he'd probably arrive home late. Though his parents probably wouldn't care anyway. Or notice. He just hoped his mother wouldn't be worried.

 _"Oyasumi oyasumi..."_

 _"Close your eyes and you'll leave this dream."_

 _"Oyasumi oyasumi..."_

 _"I know that it's hard to do~..."_

Those words were only echoed throughout the trees that surrounded him. Sometimes he liked to sing whenever he was alone. He was too busy singing to realise he was already in the forest. He opened his lush violet eyes to peer at the evergreen around him. Mother Nature must put a lot of effort into her job.

"Wait, I have to do what I came here for."

He thought for a while.

"YOOHOOOOO!! PEAACHHH!"

no response.

"PEEEAAACHHHH! M'LADY! OL' CHUM! FRIEND..?"

A slight blush appeared on his face. He just said that out loud. Directed to a person he just met yesterday. He prayed that no one else heard that, otherwise he'll be the laughing stock of the anti's. But then he had an idea. He pulled out a slingshot and some ammo and aimed at a tree.

 _SMASH!_

"Hey! That's my napping tree!"

There she was.

"Hello there, warbler." He spoke into the sparkling scenery.

"Oh! It's you!"

A sudden gust of wind went by him that sounded like a woosh.

There she was. Standing right next to him. He gave a little jump. Sudden movements scared him sometimes.

"You're back!!" She chirped at him. "But why? Did you get in a fight with your parents again?"

"B-But- that happened yesterday?"

He was beyond confused.

"It did? I only guessed! Wow, lucky me! *gasp* I must have VISION powers! Let's try them on something else."

Foop raised an eyebrow.

"I bet that if I poke Foop he will get annoyed!"

A finger extended out and poked his face. Hating physical touch he immediately slapped her hand away.

"I KNEW IT!!"

Foop sighed as Peach danced around him in joy. He felt like the adult here. He actually always does.

"But seriously.. why did you come here?"

He looked over to her.

"No real reason, actually. I just came over here to see you again. N-Not that I actually like you- Well you're still cool but! Augh, you get the point."

She was silent.

"I always have free time after school and I decided to spend that with you."

"Delightful!"

He was relieved she didn't take it the wrong way.

"Well, what should we do now?"

He froze. He actually hasn't thought about that yet. Quite embarrassing, really.

"How about we go shoot REAL birds in the eyes with sling shots?"

"That's animal cruelty. What if I show you where I live?"

"Ah, could've said it better myself."

The next big thing that happened was the both of them standing in front of a giant tree. Well, one floating and one standing, but you get the point. It was also a really big tree. Really big. Foops wings twitched again. He felt bewildered.

But yeah. Big tree.

"This is where I live!" Said the feathered girl, as she stood in a dramatic pose pointing towards the tree.

"Cool. Does it have lasers?"

"What's a laser?"

"You wouldn't want to know."

"Alrighty then. Come along!"

Before he knew it she had grabbed onto his arm and jumped into the air, arms flapping, in an attempt to fly. After that, was a black eye.

"Moron." The blue baby muttered. "Let me do it."

His cold blue hand grabbed onto her wrist, and flew up with ease. While the bird was getting dragged up, it gave her time to admire his wings. Bat wings, incredibly small, and flapped in complete sync. They were also able to hold the weight of two kids. He then landed on one of the branches, letting her down as well. Inside the leaf canopy was an actual life sustaining area. A bed, food, cupboards holding useful and wacky objects. He was honestly quiet jelous.

"This is where I live! Probably nothing compared to where you do."

"No, I like it. It's got a conciliate feeling."

"Wazzat mean?"

"It's calming, you feathered twit."

"I dunno what that means either, so I'll take that as a compliment!"

"You anserine fool.."

A pair of fangs pierced into a piece of fruit and took an entire chunk out of it. It was surprisingly delicious and juicy. Foop was sitting at a small table eating a mammee apple, a fruit he's never heard of before, but thanked Peach she had showed it to him.

At the other end of the table was his feathered friend, eating the same fruit as he is. She was blabbering about stories of her memories and questions about the real world. She also kept bringing up theories and questions about school. Foop would just answer then in a spiritless tone. Until the mammee apple juice spilt on her suit, which made her panic and try to wipe it off immediately. This gave him some time to think. When she had gotten most of the juice off he looked at her in a slight atypical way.

"What would you do if you actually went to school?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

"Well.. uhh.. I'd learn stuff! I'd become smarter and meet new friends!"

The blue child averted his gaze. He wasn't really suprised.

"What would _you_ do if I went?"

Silence.

"Huh... I haven't thought of that before."

His small mind started swirling with thoughts again, holding his bottle in hand he started swirling that around too. Peach couldnt help but notice.

"What's in that?"

"In what?"

"That!"

She pointed to his bottle.

"Ah, this is where I store my magic."

"...magic?"

"you HAVENT heard of magic?? And

YOURE part of the FAIRY species!?"

"What do you expect? I've lived in this forest for as long as I can remember!"

The anti just rolled his eyes.

"What does magic do anyway?"

He looked back at her.

"Oh, it's magnificent! A fairy isn't a fairy without it!"

"Show me what you can do!"

"Well, the simple things first. I can move things around."

His bottle started glimmering with light blue magic, until there was a POOF! and a potted plant disappeared from the table, and reappeared on Peach's head. She was suprised by this and accidentally knocked it on her head. If fell to the ground and shattered in pieces. He suddenly felt guilty.

"Well... that wasn't a good place to poof it to.. I-I'm terribly so-"

"You don't need to worry, I live in a place where nature is literally _everywhere_ I look!"

"...O-Oh."

He tilted his head down in shame to hide his steaming face. That was extremely embarrassing, what was he thinking?

"What else can you do?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I could do it in here. Most of the time I poof up dangerous weapons or make things explode."

"Then just tell me things!"

The anti pondered for a moment.

"Actually, how about I just give you some of my magic? So you can learn about it yourself."

he said that with a leer on his face.

"uwAHH?? REALLY?"

"Yes, really. Just give me an object and I'll do my thing. I suppose you don't have a wand."

She instantly reached down and made a snapping sound. She came back up holding a stick. How did she..? Oh right. They're in a tree. Suddenly a ray of neon blue light hit the stick, and it started glowing. The ablaze soon stopped until the stick looked... sparkling.

"There... I think that'll work."

Peach was staring at the stick in amazemet.

"How do I use it??"

He stood up from the chair he was sitting on.

"I'll teach you! You're training begins now."

"I'll be a magic wielder in no time!!"

He whispered to himself.

"Time..."

Oh gosh!! He has forgotten the time!! AGAIN!!

"YOU'RE TRAINING BEGINS LATER! I'VE GOT TO GO HOME! MY FATHER IS GONNA KILL ME!!"

And with a puff of smoke, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3: A suprise at school

Part 3

A suprise at school

A blue hand was holding onto a pencil, scribbling on a piece of paper. He wasn't really drawing anything, there were just random doodles and some pictures of Poof with crosses on them. He wasn't paying attention as the teacher was blabbering at the front.

"Ok class, that's enough about cafeteria food! I'd like to tell you we've got a new student joining us today!"

Foop groaned quietly in a waxy tone. "I hope it's not another triangle twit..."

Mrs Powers continued speaking.

"And that new student is... Peach!"

"hwHAT!?"

He was so shocked his arms moved to the his sides, accidentally throwing his pencil across the room. A girl with fluffy blonde hair entered the classroom. It was Peach!! She was wearing the school uniform, but she kept the bird hat. The hat also had a bow on the back of it. She looked.. slightly fair. He immediately shook his head after that thought.

No. You are not thinking about this right now. It's too early. Get a grip on yourself. You're an anti.

After Mrs Powers introduced her to the class, she made her sit at the empty seat next to Foop. A student used to sit there... until a pencil jabbed him into the side. Once the new student sat down he hit her with a streak of questions.

"H-How did you get in?? You live in a forest!! You can't possibly!- Did you sneak in or something??"

A sly smile spread across her face. She didn't say anything, all she did was reach her hand into her pocket and pulled out a... stick? It wasn't any old stick, it was the stick with Foop's magic!! She held it in front of her face, as it was still sparkling with anti-magic.

"Time to start the day with a spelling test, if any of you remembered!" Said the peppy teacher, and after that the class let out a loud groan, except a "Yay!" From the back of the class, which was probably Sammy Sweetsparkle.

A spelling test on Peaches first day of school wasn't a good idea. She barely knows how to spell, as well as just writing! She couldn't even pick up a pencil properly. Foop had to help her multiple times during the test but also trying not to get caught. His whispering would always get too loud with frustration then get told off by the teacher. But finally, after what seemed like an hour, the test was finally finished. And Peach managed to get atleast a few words on her page. But they were extremely messy, some probably weren't even english.

"So? What do you think?"

He looked over to the care free girl.

"What?"

"What do you think I got? A high score?"

"Well, all the spelling mistakes, questions, and literally EVERY OTHER PROBLEM YOUVE ENCOUNTERED- would probably lead to a D-. But what ever your crazy imagination thinks can't be argued with.."

~timeskip~

It was recess. Foop had already opened his Kelly Clarkson lunchbox and was nibbling on his chips. He was originally gonna lead Peach to the cafeteria but after exiting the classroom she had already dissapeared. He was looking for her for about 8 minutes until he gave up and would just wait for her arrival. And here he is now. Eating chips. Perfectly nor-

"YAAAHOOOOO!!"

That loud sound made him jump and drop his chips.

"No!! They were chicken flavoured..." he whispered to himself. Slightly annoyed he turned to what made the sound. It was... Peach?

She was rolling into the cafeteria on a wheelie bin. It was also rolling at a really fast pace. It was getting too fast.

"Wait- how do I steer this thing??" The anti heard her say out loud. Until-

CRASH!!

There was a wall.

She had crashed into a wall.

The bin fell over tipping out all the rubbish inside it while Peach was face planted onto the bricks. Nobody laughed. Nobody gasped. Nobody really said anything. The anti then waited for everyone to go back to chattering and that's when he dashed over to his friend.

"Oh my goodness!! Are you ok?? Wait.. that isn't a very good question.." He said, and he reached out to rub the debris off her, but stopped as he didn't want to get his hands dirty.

"I'm fine!! Didn't know I couldn't steer those things.." She replied while sitting up. He groaned.

"Well, you made me drop my chips. That's the punishment for you."

"Why not just eat them off the floor?"

He shivered. "No! That's gross!!"

Her eyes beamed. "Can I eat them then??"

"NO!! You'll probably get sick!!

"What flavour are they anyway?"

"Chicken flavoured."

"BLEH! That'll be cannibalism!"

He smirked a little bit at that last sentence. He didn't even know why he found it funny. The grin was wiped off his face fast enough so she wouldn't notice.

"What is this place anyway? There's more tables.. does that mean more learning?" Peach said, slightly cringing.

"No, silly! This is the cafeteria, where most kids have a break and eat. But, I lost my appetite..." Foop replied, thinking of what happened to his chips earlier.

"So... is there anything else to do?" She chirped.

"Well, we could go outside.." He started, before he was cut of by her hand on his wrist.

"Lets go then!"

She dashed forward but stopped at the door, frozen.

"Which way is outside again?"

He groaned. "How could you not know? You came from outside!"

"Hey, birds don't have great memories ok? I think.."

"Twit.." He muttered, as he slipped her hand off his arm.

"Follow me."

~timeskip~

Laughing and chattering filled the air as the anti fairy and wingless fairy stepped into the playground. The girl gasped in awe and tried to quickly dash off, but was stopped by Foop grabbing onto her shirt collar.

"No! Don't run in that direction!! That's where..."

His eyes drifted off infront of her where he saw a piece of hair in the shape of a "P"

"Poof is..."

"Who?" She questioned.

"You dimwit!! I told you about him on the first day we met!"

"Oh right!!" She retorted. "Am I... supposed to hate him?"

A shocked grin was spread across his face but tried to hide it. Maybe she wasn't so dumb after all.

"In my opinion, yes. Absolutely. Like seriously, he can't even speak real words!"

After saying that he kept complaining about Poof while Peach was gazing at the scenery infront of her. All the kids. She's never ever seen people like this before! As if she's seen normal people anyway.. and all the strange equipment she's never seen before! It was a heaven! She turned to her friend who was still complaining.

"And like, his wings are way too small to even hold his body afloat! And don't even get me started on his hands. They're literal stubs!!... Wait.. badmouthing Poof is equal as badmouthing myself.. AUGH! I hate loopholes!!"

She let him speak for a while until she spoke, pointing her finger to her left.

"I don't even know if you're speaking English but- wazzat thing over there??"

"A- What? Oh that's a swing set. They're SO boring! All you do is swing back and forth and sometimes fall off and into the sand! Even whats in my room is more exciting than that!!.. Don't.. ask what's in my room.."

He rambled, until he realised he was floating higher into the air. But.. that wasn't him..? Peach??

"B-But- nothing is as fun as.. This!!"

And with all her strength she lifted him into the air!

He was surprisingly light though.

"Haha! I can be my own swing set! I can throw you over there!" She said breathlessly, taking a few steps forward, as Foops instincts started kicking in.

"N-No!! P-PUT ME DOWN YOU SWINE!! DON'T PUT YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON ME!!" He yelled in panic and rage, as he squirmed trying to get out of Peaches grip, which made her stumble. And soon enough, fall over. The impact made the girls hat fell off her head, and when she realised she quickly scrambled to get it back on. The anti fairy was rubbing his head in pain.

"Ughh.. WHAT were you THINKING!?!"

She started to worry a bit, but tried to ignore the feeling.

"Hey, atleast you're not heavy!"

"Well of course, I'm only an infant!"

She looked at him as he rubbed his nose in frustration. He realised this and looked back at her.

"Just... Don't do that ever again. D-Don't touch me in general."

She nodded as she let him stand up on his own.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around Foops body in an instant, which made him scream in terror.

"Suprise hug!!" A cheerful voice from behind him said.

"SAMMY!! I told you to stop doing that!!" He yelled, as he managed to get his short feet onto the ground.

"Hey how come he's aloud to touch you but I'm not?-" The bird said with a concerned matter realising this.

"He's not." The annoyed anti said, yanking Sammy's arms of his body.

The kid that was named "Sammy" was a short kid, just barely taller than Foop, and was probably even shorter than Peach. He wore the school uniform, and also a cute pointy hat with a star on the top of it. His hair was also blonde and neatly combed. Just by his appearance you could tell he took school seriously. But you guys already know that, right?

The boy turned his attention to Peach, and seemed slightly glad from her appearance.

"Hey Foop! Who's this angel over here? Could you introduce me?" He asked in a kind voice. She seemed pretty nice, and was pretty cute too! How could he pass down an opportunity to be friends with her?

"Ugh, Fine!" Foop said reluctantly. "Sammy, this is Peach, I found her in the woods one day- I-I mean!- shes an exchange student.. yeah."

Luckily, Sammy seemed to believe it. He stuck out his hand for a handshake.

"Well nice to meet you!"

Peach... Just stood there. Smiling. She didn't know what a handshake was. Sammy realised this and put his hand back before things got anymore awkward.

"Ok, introduction over hooray for you GOODBYE!" The anti said very quickly, floating away, motioning Peach to follow him.

"W-Wait!" The blondie stammered.

"What was that? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!" He shouted back as he covered his ears.

"Cmon, Warbler, lets go." He whispered to her. She nodded and they walked somewhere else.

~timeskip~

And just a few hours later, school was over. It was a pretty tough day for Foop since Peach was here, but now he has to get used to it everyday.

Continuing, Foop and Peach we're outside the school doors.

"But seriously, how did you even manage to control the magic?" He questioned her, still curious about it.

"I honestly don't know!" She chirped back. "I just kinda.. went with the flow. I just thought really hard and let my mind be completely empty. A lotta concentrating."

"Big words? I'm shocked." He scoffed to himself.

She grunted. "If you keep using that joke it won't be funny anymore!"

It was true though. The writer should really learn that so the story doesn't become as bad as the newest FOP episodes. Aren't fourth wall breaks great?

"But Whatever.. I'm getting picked up by my parents because we have to go somewhere soon..." He grunted. He hated the thought of being with his father. His bruises still hurt.

"Oh? Where?" She asked curiously.

"Ugh, they didn't even tell me! They barely tell me anything.."

He then muttered something under his breath.

"I don't wanna go with him..."

Though this was quiet, his friend still heard him.

"Who?"

He flinched a bit. W-What was he gonna tell her?

"I-It's just.. someone... doesn't matter..." At this point he was just mumbling. What is he doing, spouting all this information next to her? He heard his fathers voice in his head. Fool.

He sighs. "One day..."

She was still curious, but didn't want to pressure him more.

"So you're staying here, right?" She asked him.

"Yep." He replies in a bored expression.

"I don't wanna leave just yet! You'll be alone!"

"I'm fine with being alone! You can go if you want, there's nothing here worth waiting for."

"But I-"

"And what if my parents see you?? I don't want them knowing about you! What will they say to me? You might get in danger-"

He suddenly went quiet. He said too much. Why was he suddenly concerned about her safety? Why was he telling her all this? Why is he letting his fear take over him?

Foop! Dammit, you're just like your mother! Idiotic, foolish, and scared! This is why your such a-

He winced, as his head hanged down. This make Peach jump a little.

"You ok..?"

He gulped before he spoke again. "Sorry... you don't need to listen to me mumble like that. I do it a lot, it's ok, I swear."

He looked into her eyes so she got the message. This was honestly hard for him to do, but he thought it would do the trick. Luckily, it did, as she looked down to her hands and said "Ok..."

"You should go know, if you keep waiting here it'll eventually get dark."

"Alright!" She immediately snapped back to her cheerful mood and stood up. She started walking of while waving and shouted "BYE!!" to Foop. He gave a little grin and small wave back to her. She then dissapeared behind the school and he looked back down again.

'She'll be fine...' he thought to himself.

He slammed the door shut while sitting down into his seat.

"How was ya day, sweetie?" His mother asked.

"Good.." He groaned.

"You having a good day?" His father exclaimed. "Never heard of it."

'Of course you haven't...' the baby anti thought to himself.

He never did.


	4. A Christmas Special

Christmas special

 _(Before you read this, this chapter has LOTS of spoilers for Foop and Peaches relationship in the future. So if you want to see their relationship build up then don't read this I guess?? Plus, this chapter isn't entirely canon either. In the current story, they are nowhere near Christmas, it's like somewhere at the start of the year. But this chapter does have some canon points throughout it so this chapter might be slight canon in the future of the story. Basically, this is not right after chapter 3. That's about it. Enjoy! Or not.)_

A glow of light filled his eyes as they slowly fluttered open. He blinked for a while until focus, and sat up. The first thing he saw was his room. Grey brick walls, a few belongings here and there, and pictures that him and Peach drew up on the wall. He hopped off his bed and floated to the half open curtain. When he opened it, the person right outside scared him so much he screamed and fell to the ground.

"FOOP!!"

"AUGHHHHH!!"

SLAM!!*

Right outside her window was Peach! It looked like she was desperately clinging onto the window. Once Foop got up again, he immediately opened the panels which made Peach eruptedly fall off.

"AUGH, what are you doing here?!"

She scrambled back up to his windowsill and poked her head through.

"ITS CHRISTMAS!!" She shouted excitedly, but possibly too loud, because her friend just put a finger to her lips.

"Shhh!! Don't be too loud, my parents might hear you!" He hissed at her. "Plus, how do you even know what Christmas is?!"

"Mali told me!" She chirped.

He mumbled. "Wow, I didn't know a goth like that would be fond of such a happy thing..."

Suddenly a warm pair of hands were cupped around his cheeks, which suprised him and made him blush a bit. Obviously it was still her, but he automatically put his hands on hers.

"Aren't you excited??"

"UGH, no! Christmas is such a sickening thing! Giving gifts to others that don't deserve them, singing stupid songs... Mistletoe.. aUGH!" He shivered, just at the thought of it. As Peaches hands slipped off, he continued to think. "Plus, did you just come to Anti Fairy World to tell me that it's Christmas Day?"

"Not just that! I'm going to a Christmas party with Mali, and I've never been to one before! I didn't even know Christmas existed before she told me everything! She was awfully happy about it. Also awfully descriptive about the mistletoe.."

He raised an eyebrow. "And.. whos hosting this party?"

She put a finger to her lips. "Hmmm... some guys called Carlos and... Window!"

"AAAAUGH!! NOT THEM!! WHY COSMO AND WANDA!!" He yelled, grasping his head with his hands.

"Cosmo and Wanda? Oh, must've heard it wrong.. also, weren't you just telling me a few minutes ago to be quiet because of your parents?"

He said nothing, but just gave her a "shut up" look. They both stood silent for a while until Peach spoke up.

"So? Are you going? I promise you'll have a good time!" She clasped her hands together.

He sighed. "Fine... I'll go just because you're going. I normally wouldn't agree to something like this.."

"YAY!" She cheered. It was hard to hide it, but her happiness made him smile a bit. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the window in a swift motion, so he wouldn't get hurt.

And for the first time, he asked excitedly "So when does this thing start?"

She picked him up again and put him on her back. "Well, you woke up pretty late, so... NOW!!" She said, while jumping and soaring up into the air.

"Why'd you wake up so late anyway? Did you stay up late?"

"Yeah, I guess I did. I was up reading this really interesting story. Most of the time I was just re-reading chapter 12 all over again, because it was SOOO good..."

"What happened in chapter 12?"

"I-I uhhh... spoilers..!"

They had been soaring in the air for a while now, about 20 minutes. To stop the silence from growing they would chat about life and tell jokes to one another. Until Peach looked down.

"Ah! There it is!"

"H-Huh? What is- aAAAAAGHHH!!"

She suddenly took a massive dip which nearly threw Foop completely off. He grabbed on for dear life until he fell into her body again. She heard him panting and felt slightly concerned.

"You ok buddy?"

"DONT do that EVER AGAIN."

She could hear the fear and frustration in his voice, so she quickly apologised. But at the time they were a few feet from the ground. She remembered to land SAFELY this time, and touched the ground with ease. Foop slid off her back and tried to regain focus after the ride. Once he did he looked infront of him, where he saw a... massive... _MANSION??_

"Since when did that couple have a mansion??" He shouted, dumbfounded.

"I dunno!" She replied. "Ive only met them once or twice! I've known nothing about their personal life."

"How did you even know it was the place anyway?"

"Mali just told me it was a gigantic house with Christmas decorations everywhere! I think I nailed it."

With her saying that, he decided to get an actual good look at the place. He's heard of the place a few times before. Apparently it was a massive mansion kinda like Cupid's, but it didn't really belong to anybody. Anybody could just rent it and throw any kind of party there. I don't think there's any point, but it's cool I guess. It had a massive doorway that was lined with Christmas lights, too many windows to count, and of course millions of Christmas decorations as its blanket. 'They must've really went out this year...' he thought to himself.

"Are we going in yet?" Her voice interrupted.

"Oh yes, very so-"

Wait a second.

he was an anti fairy.

There's probably a million fairies there.

Was even allowed inside??

WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING??

"Foop? Why are your hands over your face again?"

His words got muffled while speaking. "UAAGHH, IM AN IDIOT!!" He sobbed. "WHY DID I THINK ABOUT COMING HERE? WHY WAS I SO STUPID?? THEYRE GONNA KICK ME OUT JUST BY LOOKING AT ME AND I'LL BE A FRAUD!!"

"FOOP!! Calm down!! You're overreacting again!! It was my fault for persuading you to come!"

He removed his small hands which were slightly wet and burning from his tears. She was slightly shocked from seeing this. Since they've first met, he had become more open about his feelings, and sometimes she felt like it was her fault, but she did her best to help him. But I don't wanna spoil anything, do I? "O-Of course you invited me, that's just YOU! That's not your fault! I'm supposed to be the smart one here and I didn't even think!!"

"Hey... you're atleast smarter than me! I learn from you everyday! But if you're really not smart, well... we'll be two half's of a whole idiot!" She extended a hand towards him.

He sniffed, but smiled. She always knew how to cheer him up. It was something he used to hate, but he's gotten used to it now. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, but she squealed and flinched back holding her hand.

"O-Oh right! Acid tears..." He suddenly remembered. It was embarrassing that he forgot at a time like this.

"Cmon, lets just go in. If we get caught then we can just throw a smoke bomb and run away."

"What if I just.. hid under your cape?"

"Eh, that could work too."

And finally after the painful and useless conversations the writer had to write, they opened the double doors and stepped in.

My god, it was amazing! Even better than the outside of the mansion! Suprisingly, there was a lot of people. And I mean ALOT. Imagine a Christmas festival in your neighbourhood. Yeah. Though most of them they haven't seen before, they looked around and saw many fairies that they knew. Wanda and Cosmo were talking to some other fairies. Edith and Gizmo were quietly talking near a giant Christmas tree, while their antis were infront of the karaoke box screaming the lyrics of whatever Christmas song came on. Heh, gotta love that couple. Poof was surprisingly alone, sitting on the stairs and twiddling his fingers. Foop still gagged at the sight. Before they could take a few steps forward, an unknown being flung themselves into a hug with Foop and Peach, which made them scream out of suprise.

"Heh, calm down guys, it's just me!"

"Mali..?" They both said, recognising their voice.

"MALI!!" Peach shouted while she gave Mali another hug.

"Hey, calm down. I'm not big of a shocker."

Foop stepped forward. "Yes you are!! When Peach first told me, I didn't really believe a person like you would be here. B-But, here you are! I honestly had to see it to believe it. No offence Peach.."

The adult raised an eyebrow. "Hey, I'm not completely heartless yknow."

"Hey, I'm not either!" He shouted back, remembering all the times she assumed things of him. This just made her chuckle.

"My god. You're adorable."

"NO I'M NOT!!"

This just made her laugh even more. "Whatever you say, pipsqueak." She said floating off, while the anti baby was growling and mumbling in frustration.

"Hey, you should appreciate that she thinks you're cute." He heard Peach whisper to him.

"Shut up." He hissed back.

"Whatever, lets roam around for a while! Let's go see the antis because they're probably not gonna kick you out."

"Huh. Guess they do invite antis. But I'm 100% sure that uncle Cosmo and auntie Wanda didn't make the invitations because they would never invite a species like mine."

They continued to make their way to the karaoke box, but the blue baby was still a little paranoid and hid behind Peach multiple times. She kept assuring him the positive facts but he still didn't trust her completely. Once they arrived Anti Edith and Anti Gizmo were sitting down chatting quietly. Their throats probably hurt from screaming too much. Anti Gizmo was even drinking a bottle of water. "Hey!" Peach said, which made them turn to them. At the sight of them a giant grin grew on Anti Edith's face, showing all her razor sharp teeth.

"Heya fellas! Watcha kiddos doin' here?" She said.

"I honestly dunno." Foop replied. "Probably just to crash the party, if Peach wants to do it." He smirked at her and surprisingly she smiled back. "But what are you doing here?" He asked back.

"Not a proper reason, really." Anti Gizmo replied. "We just came her to scream Christmas songs so we annoy other people." He sheepishly smiled. Foop couldn't help but laugh out loud to this. Now THAT was a reason to come to a party. But he then realised Anti Edith's gaze was wandering away from the current situation. She then looked at him and said. "Is your pink little friend supposed to be with you?"

"Yes..?"

"Because she just ran away."

He urgently turned around to see that she really was gone.

"OH GOD!! Who knows all the types of trouble she could get into! Without ME! I'll miss all the mayhem! Cya guys!" He said, as he quickly flew off giving a goodbye wave to the couple. He darted through the huge crowds until someone accidently crashed into him, which made him fall flat onto his face. Anger started to rise up in him as he jolted up to see who got in his way. "WHO THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

He was shocked at who was floating there, but it made his blood boil more than anything.

"Poof??"

The small purple baby could tell that he had made a terrible mistake, and was stuttering out apologies that would only come out as "Poof poof".

"YOU IDIOT CHILD, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!! ARE YOU BLINDED FROM SEEING YOUR FACE IN THE MIRROR TOO MANY TIMES?!"

The Anti started to shout even more in pure anger, as the other whimpered and tried to back away slowly. Sometimes Foop would actually succeed in terrifying the poor baby. But something caught his eye as he started to look upward, and a silly grin grew on his face. Foop noticed this and was offended for Poof ignoring him, but decided to look up aswell.

"Wait, what are you?-"

Mistletoe.

What was hanging above them was mistletoe.

Poof started to laugh as if it was a joke, but Foops body started to warm up and he started to blush like mad. Poof floated a few centimetres towards Foop, but the anti immediately backed away and started to sweat. He knew that Poof wouldn't actually mind to kiss him...

"M-MISTLETOE?? A-ARE YOU SERIOUS?? N-No, this cant be! I-I- I DONT KNOW IF TWO MALES OR ANTIS AND OPPOSITES ARE SUPPOSED TO KISS WHEN UNDER- AAUGHH!! But one things for sure, I am NOT KISSING YOU!!"

His face was the darkest blue it could possibly reach, as he crossed his arms and faced away trying to hide his flustered look. And that was when he heard familiar laughter from above. He looked up even further and, of course, it was Peach. He was laughing her heart out like it was the funniest thing she'd seen her whole life. And in her hand, she was holding a fishing rod with mistletoe on the end of the line. Of course. He flew up, grabbed her cheek and squeezed until it hurt.

"THIS WAS YOUR STUPID IDEA?!"

"OW!" She screamed, but quickly bit his small arm which made him shriek and let go. But she then went back to laughing like nothing just happened. Of course, he was used to this behaviour. "Ahaha!! Hehe, I'm SO SO sorry!! Mali said if I did it then she would give us extremely cool Christmas presents!"

Of course.

"Ugh, gullible as always.." he mumbled. Just as he said that someone took away the fishing rod and ruffled the feathers on Peaches hat. It was Mali. Again.

"My god, that was gayest and cutest thing I've ever seen in my life!" She said between laughs.

The anti blushed again. "You're not into selfcest, are you?!" He spouted. She just burst out laughing.

"No, no I'm not. That's gross."

"You're gross."

"What's selfcest?"

"Quiet, Peach."

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"MALI!!"

At this point Mali was wheezing.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TREAT ME LIKE A CHILD??"

"Stupid, you are a child! You're like, ONE year old!"

"I AM NOWHERE NEAR THE MENTAL AGE OF ONE!"

"YEAH YOU ARE! You thought a triangle was 90 degrees because it was global warming!"

Truthfully, he expected Peach to laugh at that, but... she didn't. He turned around again, and...

SHE WAS GONE! AGAIN!!

"God, she ran off again! But I still strongly agree that that triangle was 90 degrees because of global warming. Cya moron!" He said with a goodbye wave once again, but in return, Mali gave him a rather.. rude gesture. He rubbed it off as he flew into a different direction. 'I hope that's the last time she appears for the night..' he thought to himself. It was the second time she had popped up and it was starting to get annoying. He somehow got to the top of the stairs so he could see the whole party together. There was honestly more people than he expected, and it made him quite nervous. He was eyeing the crowds for a familiar pink hat, and saw one in no time. Oh god, she was talking to Cosmo and Wanda! How come she didn't pick up on him OBVIOUSLY despising them?

"Whatever, I'll just stay here. I don't wanna waste my time or even BE in their presence." He whispered to himself. He stood there for a while watching, until he SWORE he saw Cosmo sneeze and say "Sorry I'm allergic to peaches."

How dare he..?

All she did was laugh, but say goodbye and slip away like a lizard. She came up the stairs without noticing him, but when she reached the top he stopped her.

"Oh, hey."

"Ugh, why do you keep running off?"

"Hehe, sorry! I can't help myself! Everything is just really exciting, yknow?"

He was silent. "..."

"Well, it's gonna be exciting when I BURN THIS WHOLE PLACE DOWN!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!" He laughed in evilness, throwing his arms into the air. Peach just blinked.

"Hey cmon, we've only been here for a while!"

"But it feels like HOURS to me!!" He groaned. "Can I just set the tree on fire already? I wanna go home and read the story!!"

"NO!! This is fun!!"

Suddenly, a purple light started glowing from the antis small hand. It then formed into... a flame? But it looked dangerous, is what she knew.

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?"

"Foop, don't you dare."

"I WILL do it."

"N-"

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!!"

And now the childish play began.

The anti baby swiftly made a turn and jumped off the balcony railing, looking like immediate death. But he's an anti fairy, so he can fly. Peach made a run for the staircase and jumped onto the railing, sliding down it like kids do in every single movie known to man. When she reached the end, she jumped off trying to land on her feet, but landed right on her face instead. Youch, that could've given her a blood nose. But when she got up, she kept running. She didn't want her friend setting the tree on fire! They haven't even gotten to the gifts yet! After zooming past several people, she saw the giant Christmas tree, but honestly it wasn't easy to miss. Of course, Foop was already there, teasing his hand near the tree. One wrong move and the thing could go off completely.

"NOOO!!" She shouted, as she ran faster than she's ever ran before, and pounced on Foop. They tumbled forward a few metres and flopped onto the floor, laughing. (When Peach touched Foop, the flame went out, so she's not hurt or anything.)

He huffed. "Now _that_ was fun." He put a hand to his face but felt something... moist? He checked his hand, and... oh god. It was blood. But it wasn't his blood. He sat up and looked over to Peaches face. She had a blood nose. And she was acting like it wasn't even there!

"Oh my god, PEACH! You've got a blood nose, havent you noticed??"

"Huh?" She sat up, and put a finger under her nose which was immediately drenched in blood.

"O-Oh! Oh, that must've been from when I face planted on the solid marble floor."

He sighed. "Here, Let me help." He poofed up a bag of ice using his bottle and held it in one hand. He pressed his hand against her chest and said "Lay down again." She did as she was told while trying to rub away the blood that kept pouring out of her nose like a faucet, but it just smudged her face even more. "Don't do that, you're making it worse!" He nagged, as he slapped her hand away and used a slightly damp tissue (that came out of nowhere) to get rid of the smudges. He then put the bag of ice on her forehead, which made her flinch and her whole body shiver. He then layed down next to her again, with half closed eyes.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Huh?"

"You helped me with the blood nose! Don't tell anyone, but blood actually freaks me out. I was trying my best to act calm then. But I'm not dying of blood loss! What would I do without you?"

He snorted. "Well, you'd be dead for sure."

This made her laugh. She turned her head to look at him, but also trying not to tip the ice bag over.

"Yknow what? I don't need a Christmas present this year."

He looked at her. "How come..?"

"I have you, Foop! You really are all that I need. Whatever happens I want to be by your side. Even if you die you'll be dying in my arms."

He blushed quite a lot at his, suprisingly. The last part even made him tear up a bit. He mumbled something with a flustered smile, trying to look away to hide his face.

"Foop, yknow I cant hear you when you mumble~" She teased. He awkwardly laughed that was obviously filled with bashfulness. She giggled at this. She put her head down again trying to relax. Then she noticed something.

Was that mistletoe always there?

She sat straight upright and took the ice bag off her head.

"Hey Foop."

"Yeah?" He sat up.

"Look! Its the mistletoe!"

"Ew!" He gagged.

But then he felt a small peck on his cheek. His face immediately turned a dark blueberry colour.

 ** _Did- DID SHE JUST KISS ME?!_**

"It's something Mali told me about the mistletoe!" She chirped, as if it was a normal thing.

But alas, no response.

"Foop?"

Strangley, he found himself frozen, with the most flustered face he has ever had. Even more than the Poof situation.

She put a hand on his soft, blue head.

"Foop??"

" _Mali, I think the mistletoe broke him!!_ "

 _From above a balcony, a goth looking fairy was holding her hand out which was smoking with magic. The mistletoe long below her was burning with the same magic, and was perched above two kids. One pink, one blue._

 _She smirked. "Hey, told them I'll give them the best gifts ever"_

 _End._


End file.
